The red blood cell is a dominant presence in the circulatory system, representing approximately 98% of the formed elements which are present. Therefore, these cells can be viewed as a potentially important deployment platform for a variety of biomolecules which can be attached and displayed on the surface of the red blood cells. Barriers to some forms of such a deployment strategy include, for example, the fact that such modified red blood cells may be short-lived in circulation, thereby rendering them less effective. A strategy for the successful development of a red blood cell platform could provide a means for the treatment/and or prevention of a wide range of human disorders.